evolutivamente superiores
by jadeharuno
Summary: el humano, ser capas de caminar, hablar, y tener diversas habilidades que todos ya conocemos... pero, que hay de aquellos con habilidades fuera del entendimiento?, habilidades super evolucionadas?- están listos para morir?- pregunto su maestro, los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y se dieron una sonrisa antes de asentir- entonces, nos vemos del otro lado
Hola! primera historia que publico… y como no, es sasusaku XD amo esa pareja yeeaa, espero que les guste, me estoy esforzando ¬.¬ , por cierto, en mi historia no hay ninjas, ni konoha, ni kages, será en una época más actual y tecnológica.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es 100% mía.

-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

::::::::::cambio de escena::::::::::::

(notas de la autora Xb)

Sin más que decir, (por ahora) comencemos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::

Sasusaku

Evolutivamente superiores

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: los 3 faltantes

.

.

En una oficina extremadamente moderna se encontraba una rubia voluptuosa detrás de su imponente escritorio, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apoyada entre sus manos entrelazadas

-así que aparecieron tres he?- dijo con voz firme y neutra, aparentemente tranquila

-Así es, solo espero su permiso para ir por ellos-hablo despreocupadamente una silueta masculina de pie frente la rubia

-Y porque tú? Nunca te avías ofrecido para algo tan sencillo como el reclutamiento, que tienen estos chiquillos de especial?- pregunto la mujer con sus ojos miel dirigidos interrogantes hacia el hombre

-Digamos que tengo curiosidad, no todos los días aparecen tres chicos con las tres ramas evolutivas-menciono el hombre mientras leía tranquilamente un libro naranja

-Está bien, después de todos eres el mas calificado para esto- respondió la rubia con más tranquilidad- debemos reclutarlos antes de que algún malnacido lo haga y los use para destruir todo- menciono mientras se recostaba completamente en su silla

-Bien, entonces con su permiso, iré a cumplir mi misión Tsunade-sama- dicho esto, salió despreocupadamente de la oficina

-Espero que todo salga bien, sería bueno tenerlos de nuestro lado-la mujer miraba con neutralidad la imponente vista de Tokio que se apreciaba a través de su ventana mientras las palabras salían con tranquilidad de su boca

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Atrápenlo, que no se escape!- gritaba un chico de aparentemente 17 años seguido de otros 4 de igual edad

-ja! Son muy lentos, nunca podrán atrapar al gran naruto uzumaki, dattebayo!- gritaba un apuesto rubio de más o menos 16 años, ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna acentuada por unas extrañas marcas que asemejaban bigotes el cual corría a todo lo que le daban sus piecitos seguido por 5 chicos muy enfadados.

-Ya verás maldito!, pagaras el haber osado golpearme!- seguía gritando el otro chico.

En ese momento cruzaron en un callejón y el rubio paró en seco al darse cuenta que no tenia salida

-Mierda- dijo el oji-azul por lo bajo mientras se volteaba y encaraba a los 5 perseguidores

-de esta no te salvas, voy a golpearte hasta cansarme- dijo uno de ellos mientras sonreía de forma burlona

-puedo contigo en menos de lo que tardo en comer rameen dattebayo!- grito mientras se posicionaba para una pelea

-entonces qué bueno que no vine solo jejeje- reía sínicamente junto a sus 4 compañeros

-entonces, tendré que llamar a mis amigos- en ese momento como por arte de magia el rubio se multiplico en 4 copias mas, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

\- e-eres un h-humano evo-lutivo?- pregunto sorprendido el tipo

-así es dattebayo!, ahora les pateare el trasero, así que, que esperan?- gritaron efusivamente los rubio mirándolos retadores y con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios

-l-lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar!- se disculparon a los gritos y salieron con alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un incrédulo rubio con la mandíbula desencajada

-mou!, yo que pensaba que hoy si tendría una buena pelea, que lastima- suspiro resignado mientras los otros rubios a su alrededor desaparecían

-valla, así que multiplicación he?- dijo una voz despreocupada detrás del rubio haciendo que este pegara un brinco del susto

-acaso está loco, como me asusta así, me matara de un infarto!- gritaba alterado con una mano en el corazón

-He?, yo?-se señalaba incrédulo el peli-plata

-Pues, quien más!, y a todo esto quien mierda es usted?- pregunto a los gritos el rubio señalando al tranquilo peli-plata

-A, pues soy Kakashi Hatake, y…etto… a si, vengo a reclutarte- dijo sonriendo debajo de la máscara que cubría casi todo su rostro

-a reclutarme? Y eso para qué?, acaso se dieron cuenta de mi genialidad y quieren hacerme modelo para portada de revistas?- dijo el rubio con pose chula, mientras al plateando le resbalo una gota por la nunca

-heeee, no. Vengo en nombre de la agencia de humanos súper evolucionados a reclutarte para que trabajes con nosotros- menciono como si nada con la vista clavada en su librito

-agencia?, de qué demonios habla?- pregunto con el seño fruncido el uzumaki mirando al hombre frente a el

-bueno, sabrás que no eres el único con esos poderes, como tu hay mas, y la organización se encarga de reclutarlos ofreciéndoles una estabilidad económica o algo así, mientras les dan como trabajo la tarea de exterminar amenazas para la humanidad- explico el peli-plata sin ni siquiera mirar al rubio

\- básicamente, tendría que pelar con tipazos malos sin tener que meterme en problemas y me pagarían?- pregunto pensativo el rubio sobándose la barbilla con interés

-bueno… si, básicamente eso- respondió el hombre con mirada serena- entonces te unes?- pregunto mirando al rubio por unos segundos

-claro que si dattebayo!, si puedo patear traseros todo estará bien, donde firmo?- pregunto de manera hiperactiva el muchacho ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte del Hatake

-no hay que firmar nada, solo debes ir a esta dirección el sábado en la mañana, no faltes, uzumaki naruto- y dicho esto desapareció tan rápido como llego, dejando a un sorprendido rubio con una dirección en un papel

-así que… una nueva vida tal vez?- dijo de forma tranquila mirando el papel con mirada perdida en sus recuerdos- todo saldrá bien- melancólicamente guardo el papel para luego salir del callejón y dirigirse a su casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar lejos de donde se encontraba el rubio, un chico de más o menos 16 años, tenía el cabello negro azulado algo alborotado y una mirada negra casi helada, era muy apuesto aunque muy intimidante a simple vista (o siii… *¬*), caminaba con tranquilidad por una calle un tanto transitada, en eso, se detiene en un cruce ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo, miraba todo con frialdad y detenimiento, al otro lado de la doble vía, donde los carros transitaban con rapidez del lado contrario, en la acera, un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años jugaba animadamente con una pequeña pelota de pie al lado de la que supuso su madre, la cual parecía muy interesada en leer una revista, de repente, la pelota que sostenía el infante resbalo de sus manos rebotando hacia la transitada calle, el niño sin pensarlo se lanzó tras la pelota interponiéndose en la trayectoria de un auto que venía muy cerca

-sora!- se escucho el grito de horror de la madre

Al mismo tiempo el pelinegro corrió por instinto hacia el pequeño y paralizado niño, la velocidad que uso era completamente inhumana, solo se sintió una ráfaga de viento y se distinguió levemente su figura a esa alta velocidad, en la cual tomo al niño y cruzo la calle hacia un lugar seguro ante la mirada asombrada de los peatones.

-estas bien?- le pregunto el oji-negro al pequeño niño que temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos

-h-hai- dijo el niño de manera casi imperceptible

-sora! O dios mío, que susto!- decía su madre mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su pequeño

-Mami!- lloraba el infante después del shock inicial

-muchas gracias, no sé como agradecérselo- decía la mujer mirando al joven frente a ella

-hmp, debería ponerle más cuidados a su hijo para empezar- dijo el joven de forma despectiva y empezó a caminar alejándose de la sorprendida madre con las manos en los bolsillos en actitud indiferente

Camino unos metros más, entro en una cafetería, compró un expreso y se sentó en una mesa mirando indiferente por la ventana

-Te gusta lo amargo he?- escucho y volteo internamente sorprendido mirando al hombre que estaba sentado frente suyo en pose despreocupada tomando el café que EL acababa de comprar

-Que quieres?-pregunto con frialdad mirando ceñudo al peli-plata que seguía con el café entre sus manos

-are, are… que la educación ya se perdió?- pregunto de forma cantaría el Hatake mirando calmado al pelinegro

-repito, que quieres?- volvió a preguntar sin inmutarse ante su comentario, ante esto el peli-plata suspiro y lo miro con fastidio

-Hatake Kakashi, vengo de parte de la agencia de humanos súper evolucionados a reclutarte- dijo y de forma misteriosa sorbió el café sin siquiera mostrar su rostro

\- y que te hace pensar que iré?- pregunto el moreno, tenia cierto interés pero no iba a demostrarlo

-uumm… quien sabe tal vez podamos ayudarte con algo importante, como, no sé, el paradero de cierta persona- dijo el hombre enigmáticamente mientras el chico apretaba los puños bajo la mesa

-Hmp, no me convences- dijo indiferente levantándose del asiento dispuesto a irse

-bueno si tal vez después te interesa, puedes ir a esta dirección el sábado en la mañana- dijo guardando un papel en el bolsillo del chico sin ni siquiera pedir permiso- piénsalo, podría servirte, sasuke uchiha- dicho esto el hombre desapareció en un parpadeo dejando un neutro muchacho, este saco el papel de su bolsillo y lo miro detenidamente con el ceño fruncido

-hmp- fue lo único que salió de sus labios para después volver a guardar el papel y salir de la cafetería en dirección desconocida

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra parte, ya de noche, se encontraba una peli-rosa de escasos 16años saliendo de una cafetería, era muy guapa, con sus largos cabellos levemente ondulados hasta su cinturita y sus grandes ojos verdes jades, a simple vista parecían de cuerpo algo delicado por su delgada y estilizada figura, Salía acompañada de una morena muy sencilla (me dio flojera describirla :p)

-gracias por quedarte y hacer sobre turno con migo sakura-san- decía la morena agradecida caminando a la par de la peli-rosa

-no hay de que Ayumi-san, además un poco de dinero extra nunca cae mal- comento con una pequeña sonrisa la muchacha

-bueno, si tu lo dices, aquí nos separamos, hasta mañana!- grito la morena mientras avanzaba hacia otra calle

-Adiós!-respondió y siguió su caminata, la muchacha caminaba por calles muy poco transitadas y con escasa luz, para cualquiera que mirara ese lugar era atemorizante, pero la chica caminaba cono si nada, en eso, se ve un tipo salir entre las sombras de u n callejón y seguir por detrás a la chica, esta solo rodo los ojos y siguió caminando como si nada, unos minutos después el hombre tomo a la chica por la espalda y la tiro contra la pared y se situó detrás de ella aplastándola con su cuerpo

-miren que tenemos aquí, una pequeña muñequita- dijo el tipo con voz ronca y muy ebria aparentemente, mientras la muchacha hacia una mueca de fastidio y asco

-por favor, quítese si no quiere salir herido- hablo con tranquilidad la peli-rosa para nada asustada, a lo que el tipo sonrió con burla

-y si no que piensas hacer muñequita, gritar por ayuda?, nadie te escuchara- dijo con burla mientras pasaba sus manos de forma lujuriosa por los muslos de la joven

-se lo advertí- la joven suspiro y de un solo movimiento aparto a el tipo para después darle una patada que lo mando contra la pared del otro lado, dándose un fuerte golpe lo recibió al estamparse contra esta

-Maldita zo- su gritó se vio callado por un puño que se estampo contra el costado de su cabeza, dando de lleno en la pare causando un gran agujero en esta, el hombre miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el miedo pintado en su rostro

-idiota, vuelve a hablar y a la próxima no fallare- dijo mirándolo de forma amenazante y el tipo cerro la boca al instante- bien, ahora largo- dijo y el hombre ni corto ni perezoso salió corriendo del lugar- demonios, ya una no puede caminar tranquila porque se la quieren tirar- susurro resignada la chica, miro el agujeró que ella misma causo y a los lados de la calle para verificar que nadie la vio destruyendo propiedad privada- mejor me largo- dijo y se dispuso a caminar

-hhooo que gran agujeró- escucho detrás de ella y se erizo de la sorpresa como un gato mientras se volteaba de un salto

-Le juro que fue una granada terrorista- dijo la chica rápidamente mirando al tranquilo pe-plata frente a ella que la miro con una ceja alzada- _rayos que mala escusa_ \- pensó la muchacha mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-claro… muy bien, señorita terrorista, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y vengo de parte de la agencia de humanos súper evolucionados a reclutarte- dijo con tranquilidad y la muchacha lo vio de forma desconfiada quien le decía que no era un tipo que traficaba mujeres? O un científico loco que quería experimentar en ella?

-es una broma?- pregunto con cautela y el peli-plata solo suspiro resignado por la desconfianza

-no, sabemos de tus habilidades y queremos usarlos para el bien- dijo mientras sacaba su libro naranja y lo leía con interés

-ya, y que recibiría yo a cambio de mis habilidades o lo que sea?- pregunto aun algo desconfiada

-bueno… ganaras en un mes lo que ganas en un año en esa cafería, entre otras cosas- dijo mirándolo por sobre su libro, la chica parecía dudosa así que el peli-plata le extendió un papel el cual ella miro curiosa- piénsalo, y si decides aceptar ve a esta dirección el sábado temprano. Hasta luego haruno sakura- dijo y desapareció de la visión de la chica que miro sorprendida a todos lados para luego mirar el papel entre sus manos

- _será enserió?_ \- dijo para luego suspirar resignada y seguir su camino con gestó pensativo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la oficina de Tsunade, al otro día, se encontraba está leyendo unos documentos y bebiendo un poco de sake, en eso tocan la puerta

-adelante- dijo la mujer con voz firme mientras guardaba su preciado sake y miraba atentamente al hombre que entraba en la habitación

-con permiso Tsunade-sama- dijo el peli-plata y se paro en frente a la rubia

-y bien, como te fue ayer?- pregunto la rubia mirándolo expectante

Bueno… uno en la bolsa, dos por ver- dijo tranquilo Kakashi y la Senju frunció el ceño

-crees que los otros dos vendrán?- pregunto mientras se reclinaba un poco en su asiento, el hombre se encogió de hombros demostrado la importancia que le daba a el asunto

-tal vez lo hagan, quien sabe- respondió con tranquilidad y la rubia suspiro con paciencia

-bien, puedes irte, te llamare si te necesito- dijo y el hombre se fue con tranquilidad dejando a la voluptuosa mujer en sus cavilaciones- _lo mejor será que vengan por sus propios medios, si no tendré que recurrir a la fuerza-_ pensó esta mientras giraba a ver la vista desde su oficina de manera seria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sábado en la mañana, se encontraba un rubio con mirada incrédula parado frente a las puertas de una gran instituto que por nombre tenia ''instituto para jóvenes brillantes'', el chico miro de nuevo el papel y se aseguro de que no se había equivocado de dirección, al ver que estaba bien se dispuso a entrar con un suspiro resignado

-creo que no debí ser tan confiado, dattebayo, parece que en vez de ser un héroe me van a meter en una correccional por vandalismo- susurraba el oji-azul mientras caminaba a la entrada del recinto

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una sala dentro de la institución antes nombrada acababa de entrar silenciosamente un pelinegro, miro levemente todo y se dispuso a tomar asiento en una silla de las últimas filas, el lugar parcialmente lleno, aunque los estudiantes no eran muchos como se espera de una preparatoria, aunque eso no le interesaba en absoluto, solo fue a ese lugar y acepto la propuesta de ese tal Kakashi porque, aunque no lo admitiría, necesitaba de ayuda si quería cumplir su objetivo

 _-hmp, espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo-_ frunció levemente el seño mientras escaneaba todo con su mirada, nada interesante así que fijo su vista en ningún lado y se hundió en sus pensamientos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En uno de los asientos mas al frente se encontraba una peli-rosa mirando todo con curiosidad, ella no espero que el lugar de encuentro que le dijo el misterioso peli-plata fuera una institución educativa y que al parecer, por lo que supuso, los demás estudiantes que variaban de edades, seguramente también tenían alguna habilidad evolutiva como ella. Después de todo no era como si la taza de estudiantes fuera mucha y parecían venir de varias partes del mundo

- _probablemente lo de la institución sea una tapadera, solo espero no haber tomado una mala decisión_ \- suspiro resignada y regreso la vista al frente, lo mejor sería esperar y ver qué pasa, después de todo ya estaba ahí

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el escenario que se encontraba en la sala, una exuberante rubia hacia acto de presencia, todos los presentes la miraron curiosos y expectantes mientras esta se paraba en frente del micrófono y les dirigía una mirada a todos con firmeza

-mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, la directora de este instituto de jóvenes brillantes… o debería decir la agencia de humanos superiormente evolutivos- se hiso un silencio sepulcral en el que todos miraban a la rubia con espera porque continuara- como sabrán, todos ustedes tienen algo en común, son diferentes y superiores del humano promedio, pero también, como hay evolucionados hay mutaciones, monstros o malas evoluciones, como quieran llamarlos, esto se debe a que algo o alguien desvió su genética en mala forma y terminan perdiendo el control sobre lo que pueden hacer, esta es la principal amenaza del mundo, y nuestro trabajo es eliminarlos para que todo siga su curso- la mujer tomo una pausa y siguió con voz firme- nadie se encuentra aquí porque se lo pedimos de favor, si aceptan ser parte de esto, serán recompensados, se les otorgara todos los recursos que necesiten y la ayuda a cualquier problema, como también una paga mensual de acuerdo a sus aportaciones. Todo aquel que sienta que no está preparado para asumir este cargo, puede irse- dijo pero ninguno de los presentes se movió de su lugar- bien, entonces, a partir de hoy son alumnos de esta institución y parte de la agencia, en ustedes esta la seguridad de todos, no me decepcionen- muchos tragaron duro por la responsabilidad que ahora recaía sobre ellos pero otros solos se vieron más decididos- ahora, bien, sus nombres están en una lista en esa cartelera, en ella se les asignara un aula, deben ir a ella en media hora y recibirán las demás instrucciones e información necesaria, suerte y bienvenidos- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa y se fue de el lugar, al instante como si de la vida se tratara, todos corrieron a la cartelera con los nombres y al divisar el salón de cada uno se fueron hacia este.

En el salón de 2-B se encontraban los alumnos sentados y expectantes, en eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a varios adultos, estos se pararon frente a cada a ellos y algunos sonrieron tratando de infundir confianza

-hola, mi nombre es Iruka y seré su profesor de historia- dijo el hombre de piel algo tostada de ojo cafés y cabello del mismo tono sostenido en una coleta alta, tenía una extraña cicatriz que pasaba sobre su nariz y aparentaba unos 30 años- también soy el encargado de asignarles su equipos, debo de informarles que en la agencia no se trabaja solo, los grupos están conformados por tres integrantes y un líder de grupo que son los que se encuentran presentes- dijo señalando al pequeño grupo de adultos detrás de él- bien comencemos- saco una lista bajo la mirada expectante de cada uno-Grupo kurenai- la nombrada era una mujer de unos 25 años muy atractiva de pelo negro ondulado y ojos color vino- estará formado por: kiba inuzuka, abúrame Shino y hinata hyuga- los nombraos asintieron- grupo azuma- un hombre muy varonil con cabello negro y ojos marrones con un cigarro en sus labios dio un paso al frente- conformado por: shikamaru Nara, shouji akimishi y ino yamanaka- los mencionados asintieron y siguieron los nombramientos de grupo hasta que

\- gomen por la tardanza pero es que me perdí por el camino de la vida (cuando no ¬.¬)- apareció de la nada un peli-plata que algunos reconocieron y otros miraban curiosos

-Kakashi-san, que bueno que llego, justo ahora tocaba su grupo- dijo iruka con una sonrisa- son: naruto uzumaki, sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno- término de decir y los tres nombrados ensancharon los ojos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Kakashi, algo le decía que se iba a divertir en grande con esos tres

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Continuara…_

Bueno, puede que lo del los equipos era predecible, pero no se preocupen, esto es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, al principio será un poco lenta pero todo lo que escribo es necesario: 3

Plis díganme que les pareció, se aceptan críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y sugerencias ;)

Sin más que decir hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

JadeHaruno


End file.
